The following description relates to generating a lattice basis for lattice-based cryptography.
Cryptography systems are used to communicate securely over public channels. For example, some cryptography systems provide confidentiality by encrypting messages, and some cryptography systems provide authenticity through digital signatures. Cryptography protocols based on lattice problems have been introduced for potential improvements in security.